venuste Venator
by ike293933
Summary: Two years after she becomes an officer, Judy has managed to get everything she ever wanted and more. Her dream job, a boyfriend, and a home. The worst thing the ZPD has ever faced was the Bellwether indecent, So how will they react to a murderer out on the streets. One that takes lives like the wind takes leaves. Can Zootopia's finest stop this killer? More importantly should they?
1. To start things off

Judy awoke with a paw of red fur draped over her shoulders. _Nick._ She breathed in his scent with a feeling of joy, of ownership. Tasting it as she breathed in. He smelled like sex with a hint of blueberries behind it. She knew it was because of their 'experiment' last night. Before they had went into the bedroom with fruit, she never thought she'd be participating in food play. Come to think of it, there was a lot she never thought she'd actually do. Like actually getting a boyfriend. A fox boyfriend at that.

Remembering the worries they had when they first got into a relationship almost made her laugh now. At first they'd worried about work. Asking themselves what Bogo would think of it. Or the public. The most worrisome thought at the time though was how her parents would react. Come to find out, they had nothing to worry about at all.

Bogo really just didn't care so long as it didn't affect them working as partners. So it was up to them not to get distracted. While society was getting to where prey and predator relationships were now basically a fad. So their love life didn't really have any issues, not even in bed! Heck, Judy apparently had a fetish for claws and teeth, so just having Nick just give that toothy smile of his made her go nuts. While Nick on the front there paw, well, developed a thing for ears. Mainly large, black tipped ears just at the right height that he could stick his muzzle through whenever he needed a pick-me-up. While Judy's parents were another student run altogether.

Bonnie and Stu had apparently thought that the two had been together since before Nick became an officer. Seeing the look they exchanged when she pinned his badge on him and taking it as something else. So when they showed up at the farm to introduce Nick as more than just her friend, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps thought that the two were getting married. The shocked looks on their faces and the conversation afterwards still made Judy blush at the memory.

Overall though, life had turned out well for the small town bunny. Dream job. Dream boyfriend. She couldn't help the thought that flew through her mind. ' _what could go wrong?'_

She smiled as she pushed herself deeper into the cream fur of his stomach and chest. His sleeping form curled up around her. His arms pulling her even closer. Wrapped in his arms in their shared bed, she felt at peace. Knowing that of all the things out there, this was something she could call her own.

A while later Nick sat up and opened his mouth wide with a soft wine as he yawned. He stretched out his arms before looking down at the small form clinging to his waist.

Judy tried to pull him back down into lying position. "Come on Nick. Five more minutes."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "You know the drill Fluff. We have to get ready for-" He was cut off as she pulled herself onto him. Getting on top and putting him on his back. He laughed softly as she wrapped her paws around his neck. "Alright Carrots, five more minutes."

Her cotton ball tail shook as she pushed her face into his chest. "Thanks."

Judy used to have the feeling of troublesome glee when she was like this with Nick. The feeling one gets when they know they're doing something bad but do it anyway. After all this time however, that feeling had been worn down. She no longer felt tense when she was with him. Or caught with with her paw in the cookie jar when someone 'ew'd in public. Now, she could lie like this forever. Comfortable and relaxed on the verge of falling back to sleep. Sadly though, all great things must come to an end.

"Hey fluff. We need to get up now. We have to be at the precinct in less than an hour." Nick had definitely changed in their time together. His lazy, and plotting behavior replaced with a more laid back, calculated mentality that took on a similar likeness to her attitude. All while still holding that 'Nickness' to it. While Judy had taken a bit of Nick's personality as well. She was calmer, and less brash. Yet she was still stubborn as ever.

As they began their morning routine, she had the feeling of pre deja vu excitement. As though she knew something was going to happen. Something that _could_ change everything. She dismissed it as fast as it appeared. Instead focusing on the sharpness of hers and Nick's uniforms as they stood in front of the mirror.

"We look good." She looked up at him as he said it.

"Yes Nick. Yes we do." Together they made their way out to the cruiser. Leaving the small canister of 'fox repellent' on the table next to the door. It was emptied the day after they had repaired their friendship, but it had too much sentimental value by now to thrown away.

As it was one of barriers that had blocked them from each other originally. Something she learned to let go, and he overlook. One of the first barriers they had overcome. Together.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

The wind was colder at night if that were even possible. Without the sun to warm the frigid air, it was almost too unbearable to stand out in the open. Keyword there was almost. Having a fur coat on underneath the cotton and wool garments was enough to bring him almost to a sweat as his face near froze solid. He would've walked home by now if he hadn't of been so dedicated to completing the task.

He had been waiting for nearly three hours by now. The simple errand turned to a waiting game as the night went on. He only had a small window to act. If he waited too long or looked away, the target could slip by. The only existence of light in the emptiness of the night was the single bulb outside the front door that created a ring of light less than three feet from the door. The glow was almost absorbed by the darkness completely. As he was unnoticeable even from four feet away.

He tensed as the door opened. Waiting for the confirmation before he attacked a random mammal. It was a snow leopard. They were a dying species, but his target nonetheless. He then lunges forward as the mammal noticed him. Letting out a muffled scream as the drugged rag cover his maw.

(Short while later)

Mr. Sanchez couldn't help but smile when a raggedly dressed wolf walked in. His guests looked on in indifference as the kanine hastily made his way to the table. Sanchez leaned towards him as he neared.

"How'd it go?" The wolf took a breadstick from the basket.

"Same as always." He bit off half he stick. "Boring."

"Alright, well. What would you like as payment this time?" At this, The wolf removed his coat and placed it on the back of a chair to Sanchez's right.

"I'd like a meal, Sans."

Sanchez's smile dropped. "Do you always have to call me that?"

The wolf nodded. "Correcto my friend." He waved a waiter down and asked for a menu. "Don't think I've eaten here before. Been here for three years and haven't eaten in this place _once._ "

Sanchez simply shook his head. "You do work that can pay thousands of dollars every night and you ask for food."

"Can't live without it." He sipped from a glass of water as it was set down. "Would you rather I starve?" He put a paw to his chest as though his feeling were hurt.

Sanchez rolled his eyes. "No, I'd rather you took this all seriously. Some of the mammal out there think you're just some madmammal."

He choked on a bit of breadstick as he laughed. "I _am_ just some madmammal. One that gets hired for jobs wether he takes it seriously or not." He looked up as a white vixen in a tight black dress approached them.

"I need to speak with you." She had a foreign accent and a dip in her step like she had a limp and was hiding it. Or she was faking it.

He turned to Sanchez. "See." He smiled as he looked back at her. "Well speak then."

"I need to speak to you, privately."

He stared at her for a second before standing up. "Alright. Sans, get me something good."

"You got it."

He motioned at her. "Lead the way."

She led him into another room before closing the door and turning to him. "You're the one that caused the massacre aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Which one?"

"I suppose that answers it. I'd like to offer you a contract." She took an envelope out of her handbag and handed it to him. "Inside there is two tickets, a reservation, and a list. The tickets will first get you a train ride to the edge of the tundra. The second is for a bullet train to take you to Zootopia. The reservation is for a hotel you will be staying at."

He blinked. "What?"

She continued on as if he hadn't said anything. "The list has the names of the mammals we need you to kill."

He feigned shock. "You want me to _what?_ "

She continued, once again ignored him. "From now on your name is David Smith. Any questions?"

He stood there for a second before he raised an eyebrow at her. "Who said I said yes to any of this?"

She pointed at his wagging tail. " _It_ doesn't lie."

He smiled as she said that. "Alright. You caught me. For reals though, is there a time limit on this?"

"As long as you get it done." She looked down at the siver watch on her thin wrist. "You might want to get going though, the first train leaves in ten minutes."

(Two hours later)

He stood in the deluxe cabin for mammals of his stature. A duffle bag slug over his shoulder. Filled with the tools he'd need for the perilous 'journey' ahead. A light in the distance caught his eye. He stepped closer to the window.

He couldn't help but smile as the lights of Zootopia came into view. It was better at night, every light in the city was visible then. It looked like a beacon in the darkness around it. The train shooting by so fast it could take take them through nearly every biome for in less than three minutes. First the Tundra, then rainforest, then savana before coming to the station.

He took a breath as the train slowed. It had been years since he last step foot in this city. Since he last 'worked' here. He'd didn't have a time limit this time around. He could enjoy the city now, as long as he was careful. Last time was rushed and got a little… (ahem) messy.

He shivered as he felt pre deja vu excitement run through him. As though he knew something was going going to happen. Something that could change everything. He held onto that. Remembering that gut feeling of change.

He took a deep breath as he stepped onto the platform. Then looked down at the list in his paw. Running his eyes down the list, he realized he knew some of these mammals. Some. The others were new him. Like Mr. Big. What kind of mammal would have a name like that? A polar bear?


	2. a normal day

Judy sighed as she wrote the ticket. She stood back a lil ways as Nick spoke to the sloth in the vehicle. Flash had been speeding. Again.

"Look Flash, all you need to do is go a tad slower." He knew almost everybody. So talking mammals into just taking a warning was normally easy. Flash though-

"You… know… how… hard… that is… for… me… Nick." He blinked ever so slowly. Judy's foot thumped as she waited with the ticket for them to finish talking. "I can… only… move… so... fast."

Nick gave that smile of his as he dropped his shades down from his forehead down to his eyes. "Well you'll be losing your job if you get another mark on your license." That smile on Flash's face began to crumble as he continued. "I can only help you so much Flash."

"Ok… Nick… I… get… it..." Nick turned to admire Judy's angry little form as her foot almost blurred as it hit the pavement repeatedly. "...last… warning?"

Nick stared at him for a second before he stood up straight. "Yeah. Last warning." He gave Flash a small wave. "Stay under thirty from now on, alright."

"Thanks… Nick." The window began to roll up as Nick turned to an impatient Judy.

"Last warning huh?" Her foot was was keeping a fast tempo on the pavement as he nodded.

"I meant it." She looked skeptical. "I really do!"

She stood there for a second before she pressed delete on her eCitation. "I believe you." She turned and started to make her way back to the cruiser. Nick watched as Flash's car gradually made its way away. Only getting up to ten miles per hour by the time her reached the end of the street.

As Nick hopped into the cruiser, he noticed Judy was watching him with a smile. "What?" Her smile exposed those large front teeth of hers.

"There's a ten thirty-one on Saxton Avenue. Are you ready for this?" The previous incident with Flash seemingly forgotten. He nodded. "Then you know what to do."

Leaning forward, he pressed the button on the control panel and the sirens started up. Lights began to flash as the cruiser jerked into motion. Cars parted on the road like the Red Sea as they passed.

Nick suddenly felt the familiar chills run down his back. Something was about to happen. He was sure of it. He felt his grip tighten as his paws found his tranquilizer. Judy sensed his apprehension.

"What is it?" She had completely forgotten what happened a few minutes ago. One of the reason why he adored her so much. She could let things go.

He opened his mouth to speak. "I've got this feeling." Another wave of chills went through him once more. "Like something's going to go south."

Judy suddenly remembered that morning. The feeling she got when they were looking in the mirror. "I had a similar feeling this morning." He looked at her sideways.

"Then something _must_ happen. If we both had the same sense of what's to come." He continued to stare at her as they came around a corner. "We should be a bit more careful on this one."

"I'm always careful Nick." That earned her an amused smile.

He chuckled as he spoke. "We both know that's not true." She smiled back. Her large front teeth showing as they came to a stop.

"Alright, ready?" She watched him as he checked his belt and tools.

"Yeah, you?" She nodded. Together they opened their doors to face the problem.

* * *

"Are you serious?" It was a little upsetting that the police had to be called for something such as this. A call had been made to _nine-one-one_ after a few kids had gotten into a fight. Not even a physical one, a verbal one.

The call had been made by an elderly prey that had seen the commotion and had contacted police saying, "there's a gang fight happening outside!" Nick and Judy had pulled up to find a few nervous adolescents standing near a table with a few cards spread about it. They fight had been about their 'bad trade' apparently.

Nothing had actually happened. Which brought mixed feeling to the two police mammals. Either their senses had been wrong, or something else was going to happen. Either way, Judy was the first one to voice her disappointment.

"What. The heck. Was that." She pronounced each word with a small ferocity to it. Nick shared her irritation.

"Yeah, it sucked." He leaned back and rested his head on the seat. "Hungry? Nothing clears a mind like some good food."

Judy smiled. "I could really use a cleared mind right now."

"Then to Fredrick's then?"

"Yeah. To Frederick's." Now Frederick's was one of the best restaurants in the whole city. It was opened by Fred, one of the infected predators from almost three years ago. It allowed prey and predator to eat together and was one of the few restaurants to actually have a different menu for each group.

It was packed when they arrived. As it normally was. So it took a few minutes before they could find a spot. Nick was the first to open his door when they did.

"C'mon Fluff. I'm starving."

She came around the cruiser to find him licking his lips. His tongue wrapping around his maw with a near ninety degree angle. She felt heat go to her loins.

"Nick. Please don't do that in public." He gave her a confused look before seeing what she she meant. He gave that foxy smile of his.

"Oh, you mean this?" He did it again. Going a tad slowly and using even more of his tongue. She shuddered with unintentional excitement.

"Nick!" She brought her knees together as they went inside. "Not. In. Public." The bear behind the counter greeted them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Wilde." Sense they were regulars, Fred had gotten to know them a bit. He gave them the nickname when he found out they were a couple. "Can I find you a seat?"

"Yeah." Nick's eyes glinted. "I've been waiting for this all day." He licked his chops again. Judy ears turned pink as she looked away.

Fred smiled as he noticed what was happening. "Alright. A booth in the corner then?" Nick nodded. "Then follow me."

Once they were seated, they were each handed a laminated page with choices on it. "I'll be back to take your orders. Sorry, we're quite busy at the moment." As he walked away, Nick noticed another predator watching him.

The look in his eyes were strange but familiar. It was as though he was scanning him to find out his moves. His gaze followed Nick's hand as it went under the table. The wolf smiled before pulling a napkin into his lap. Sense they were just diagonally across the isle from each other, Nick could hear the click of a hammer being pulled back. He went stiff.

"You alright Nick?" Judy leaned up against him. He could feel the sweat start to go down his neck. Judy sniffed. "Nick?" She followed his gaze.

"You got a problem?" Nick's eyes opened wider as she yelled it at the wolf. "We're trying to find out what to eat." He wolf looked surprised before being both paws up in mock surrender.

"I was just having a staring contest with your friend here." His voice had a strong accent to it. As though he was from far up north. "I apologize if it was rude of me to do so."

Judy softened. "Oh, no no no. I'm sorry. I thought you were doing g something else. I must of overreacted." She motioned for him to sit across from them in the corner booth. He stood up.

Nick fought to control his breathing as the large predator sat down. He curled his feet to make sure theirs didn't touch. Judy of course, started conversation.

"I'm Judy and this is Nick. We're two of the officers of the ZPD." She smiled as she rubbed he badge.

The wolf took her silence as a sign to speak. "My name is David Smith. I'm kinda new to Zootopia. Haven't been here in almost a decade." He sighed. "So much has changed." It was then that Fred showed up.

"I brought- oh. Mr. Smith. It didn't think you'd be joining the Wildes' party." He looked to Judy who nodded. "Alright. What can I get you all?"

Judy and David gave their order while Nick watched him. There was something about that seemed familiar, but he could put a claw on it. He seemed friendly. Though Nick had become a master at reading people. He had this, urge about him. As though he was ready to do something at any point in time. The clicking he heard earlier didn't make him feel better either. It had to be-

"Nick!" Judy's voice brought him from his thoughts. "What would you like?" He looked around before replying.

"I'll take the predator mix salad please." He took a drink from the water in front of him as Fred walked away. "So, David." The wolf leaned forward with a smile. "What does bring you to Zootopia?"


	3. The Reservation

"...and that is what brings me to Zootopia." The two stared at him as though they expected more, but he had to maintain his cover. Especially with cops. He'd told them of how he had came as a specialist of sorts. That he was here to clean up the streets and such.

"So, you're a garbage collector?" Nick smiled at him. He silently thanked the fox for giving him that. He didn't know an exact word for what he 'is'.

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "It's a steady minimum wage job I can rely on." He pointed at their badges. "Where you guys can only work when there's criminals out there. I've always got work to do. Trash is a constant in the experiment of life.

Judy's eyes widened. "Oh carrots! Our job!" She hastily pulled out a few dollars before grabbing Nick's paw. "Our lunch break ended almost five minutes ago."

Nick offered his foxy grin and a wave as she pulled him away from the table. David chuckled as the smaller mammal pulled him along with no apparent effort.

The meal had been nice. They'd talked about the city while their discussion went on. Breaking away from his 'story' multiple times before Nick put them back on track.

There was something about that fox that made him feel strange. The way Nick seemed to be reading him like he was an open book. Something most cops weren't good at. Thankfully, he'd managed to piece together that Nick used to be in crime. _Clacking_ his claws together under the table to simulate a hammer being pulled when they first made eye contact was the initial test. It had the expected result.

The way the bunny clinged to his side was something else too. Cross species relationships were something he was used to, yeah, but the fact they weren't crime lords, or druggies was the surprising part.

From the way she listened to him. Her ears snapping to attention whenever he said something. The same going for him along with the subtle scent of arousal whenever they touched. The two were actually _in love._

He chuckled softly as the cruiser roared to life and left. Fred, the owner, came up to him. "Everything settling okay then?"

"Yeah. It was good." He began to take out his wallet. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know any of the rumors around here would ya?"

The bear raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I heard some talk about a 'crime-lord' or something that goes by 'Mr. Mane'." He paused when he saw the look cross the bear's face. "You've heard of it too then."

" _He_ isn't a rumor." Fred leaned close as he began to whisper. "He's a very powerful mammal in this part of the city."

"What do you mean, 'this part'?"

"Every section of the city has a different, well, overboss so to say. Mr. Mane is one of six. There's also Mr. T, Mr. Big, Mama Tusk, and the Jade Brothers. Nearly all of Zootopia is run by them."

David made a confused face. "What about the mayor? The police? Don't they handle these guys?"

"They can't. They have too much control of the city to be touched." Fred looked over his shoulder. "Speaking of which, they have enough control that it isn't wise to talk about them either."

He waved his paw. "That's alright. I was done with hearing gossip anyways."

He could see Fred physically tense. " _They_ aren't gossip."

"Sure. Bye bud." As he turned and left, he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as he realized what he now knew. They worked in territories, which meant that if he took out one, the others would probably just figure each other more to try and take that new piece of land. He'd felt with groups like this before, he knew how they worked.

As small as it seemed to Fred, this information could just be the starting place for his search for these mammals. The 'overbosses' were six of the seven targets. That information alone was definitely worth the fifty dollar tip he left under his plate.

 _30 min later_

The walk to the 'Pandorium Quality Housing' took a bit longer then expected. The place didn't exactly match the name. 'Quality Housing' must of been to trick people because the place was a dump. The only identification it had was a glitchy neon sign that hung from a clothesline the next floor up.

The air was sour as he neared the front door. Or, what he suspected to be the door anyways. The handle looked to just be sticking out of the wall. As he pulled it, a blast of musk and alcohol hit him. The inside was a mess. Even worse than out in the alleyway.

The mammal behind the 'front desk' was dressed in clean, sharp clothes. Though, he didn't have that aura of superiority simply because the front desk was just a cardboard box.

"How can I help you today sir?" He was a lean zebra with a faint scar running across his face.

David pulled out the ticket he had been given the previous night. The zebra read a t for a second before stepping out from behind the box to show his bare legs, shaven and bandaged, peeking out from nothing but boxer shorts.

"Follow me sir." He had a pristeamed aura about him. As though he should be in a mansion of some kind, acting so modest and serving. He'd probably be a butler, if he was wearing pants.

He led David to a staircase that was in as bad, if not worse condition than the rest of the 'hotel' so far. The concrete had been covered with mud and bodily fluids. There were places where the concrete had actually corpses enough to where they had place wooden beams to get across. About three floors up, David stopped him.

"Where are we going?" Of course, he stopped almost immediately to answer the question.

"To the quality rooms for mammals of your stature."

"My stature?" He frowned. He didn't have a stature. He was just scum that took care of scum.

"For mammals in your line of work, we have specialty rooms that are cleaned daily like every other hotel. Though these have more perks as you will see."

Upon hearing this, David motioned for him to pick up the pace. The next floor was their stop though. As the zebra butler opened the door to the floor, an overwhelming aroma of chemical cleaners and fresheners overtook him. The entire hall was spotless. The doors identical and numbered. The thing about the doors though, was that the numbers started at one instead of the floor number.

"Here we are. Room number three." After opening the door and handing him him the keys, the zebra began to walk off. "If you require anything. Food, ammunition, entertainment. Do not hesitate to dial zero in the phone to contact me. Have a nice night sir."

"You too…" He was amazed. The room was larger than the width of the hall. With multiple doors going to what he realized was a bathroom, a bedroom, and a laundry room. The kitchen in the main area had a fully stocked fridge with anything from cheese sticks to beer. While the cuberards had salt to hot chocolate.

He sat down in one of the stools and sighed before he noticed a note. After picking it up, he began to read.

Dear David,

It has come to my attention that you have come for work in the most diverse city in the known territories. I would like to hire you for some assistance. Below, you will find multiple names of certain establishments across the city. These places are known for their high rate of mammal and drug trafficking. I ask you to put a stop to it. Once you do, don't worry about spreading the word, I'll know about it. You'll be well compensated for every place you clear out.

Signed,

S.

Who the hell was 'S'. A friend? Obviously and employer, but what kind would hire a merc, _inside_ a private safe house. His kinda thing wasn't normal, but it drew his attention. He'd check out a few places. Maybe turn them into the police. Nick would be the one. The fox used to be in crime. He'd be more accepting if it ever happened.

He groaned as he made his way to the bedroom. The fatigue of the day coming down on him at last. He fell into the silken covers and found sleep almost immediately. Still clothed but wrapped in blankets, the wolf rested for the work ahead of him.


	4. Worries

He awoke panting for breath and slick with sweat. His sleep interrupted by a vivid nightmare of pain and torture. He could've sworn it wasn't just a dream. The hole in his side had felt real. The cold steel being pressed into his flesh, real. His blood coating his paws as she looked at at him. Real.

Nick turned his head to look at Judy, who was still asleep. He was suddenly very glad she was such a heavy sleeper. He looked past her at the clock. It was shortly after midnight. Hours before the alarm went off. It gave him time to think about his dream.

He had dreamt of his fear of what the future might hold. Of what that wolf Dave might be here for. It was obvious he was here for _something_ , but what? There was no way he was a trash man. No. Way. His clothes weren't those of minimum wage. They were quality. Hand tailored to fit him personally. He could tell by the stitch in the collar. _Darron-Smith,_ he suit company from the north.

Only the rich could afford that clothing. Which meant he either had a really nice friend, or a very nice job. The ladder seemed more likely.

The job, Nick suspected, was mercenary work. It paid well and only required the 'employee' to be willing to do what needs to be done for a certain price. Which is what scared him.

Mercenaries didn't really care about collateral. If they had a target. They'd go for them. If ever they got in the way, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot, or stab, or cut. It wasn't just him he was scared for, though. It was Judy.

She wouldn't know what to look out for, and if she did sense something was up, she'd just confront him. Which would most likely end up with her getting killed.

This would like when she had first Mr. Big. She'd say something that'd offend him, or just simply take a step too far and _boom!_ And there wasn't some little shrew to save to get a favor later. This would just be a mistake that'd cost them everything.

He took a moment to breathe, to run a paw through his fur and think of what to do. After a few seconds of vain planning, he closed his eyes and tried to store it in his mind. A type of vault if you will. A place where he stored any problems he found himself unable to answer. Where his mind subconsciously thought about it so he could focus somewhat on what he faced currently.

Turning onto his side. He found himself face to face with his little fluff. He felt himself relax as he felt her breath in his muzzle. The vault sealing as he cleared his mind of all else.

She was the only one to ever give this feeling to him. This feeling of relief whenever she was near. It was something few people understood. Which made him glad he had met her in the first place.

With the soft, sweet smelling breath of his mate on him, and the cool air of the apartment coming through the sheet. He finally found sleep for the remainder of the night -err- morning.

(Line break)

A heavy weight found itself on his chest as he struggled to breathe.

"Nick, come on! Get up! You slept in again."

He couldn't help but smile at the bunny. As he remembered the previous morning. "Again? That was you fluff."

Even though he couldn't see it, he could tell she blushed under her fur. "Yesterday was a one time thing Nick."

"You sure, because I _really_ want five more minutes myself here." He stretched. Pushing the sheets he slept in all around the bed and kicking a pillow off.

Judy picked up the pillow and smiled. "You're so cute sometimes."

He chuckled. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

With a groan, a twist, and a pop, he managed to roll out of the bed. The morning energy from the day before didn't seem to carry on. As he started to wonder why, the fear from earlier hit him like a thrown rock.

He shook his head to clear it before the thoughts rooted themselves in his conscious mind. Nick stood up with his usual grin on his face. Arching Judy with his tail as he passed her in the doorframe to the bathroom.

She ran her paw down the underlength of his tail as it went by, sending shivers up his spine. "I'm going to heat up the leftovers from last night. Want any?"

"Sure." As she stepped out. He dropped his boxers. He needed a quick rinse.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm." He moaned softly through a full mouth as the cinnamon-sweet roll practically melted in his mouth. His stomach quivered in anticipation for the goodie to be swallowed. He gladly accepted the request a few seconds later. Giving a satisfied 'ahh' afterwards.

"Enjoying yourself Nick?" He looked over at her. She was herself enjoying a small butterscotch cupcake.

"Of course." He took another bite from the roll. Giving another moan at the taste.

Judy giggled. "Glad we stopped now?" He nodded profusely.

"We need to start coming here regularly." It was uncommon for a new bakery to have such tasty goods when they first opened. Judy managed to convince him they should try it. Now of course, he was glad for it.

Just as he finished the roll and began to lick his claws, their radios began to go off. "Unit thirteen, come in." There was a second's pause. "Unit thirteen, come-"

Nick interrupted. "This is unit thirteen, copy."

"Unit thirteen, there was ten thirty-two reported in your section on north oak road. Please respond with caution."

Judy gave Nick a look. "Are you ready for this?"

He smiled. "Am I prepared to handle a shooter. Yes, yes I am."

The two officers made their way to their cruiser and drove off. Sirens silenced as they tried to maintain their best tool at their expense. Surprise.


	5. The shooter

Backing away from the madness he'd just escaped from, Todd fired three shots towards the door before turning around and running down the street. Others mammals who were near screamed at this and began to run away too. He didn't have time to worry about them though. Right now, Todd was more worried about surviving.

Sirens started up in the distance and he felt a surge of hope. The police would protect him, even if it was behind bars. Shooting in public wasn't exactly legal.

This hope however, was killed nearly as soon as it sprung when he felt what could only be described as a freezing-burn run up his spine. The pain subsided as fast as it appeared. Leaving him numb and limp. Facedown on the sidewalk.

The sensation made its way to his head at this point. Paralyzing his face to keep him with his eyes open even as darkness swirled in his vision. He notice a shadow come over him as his eyes slowly began to stop working. The pain feeling like a headache now, he realized that this was it. He was dying. On the sidewalk of Oak street.

His life began to fly by before him as he breathed out for what could be the last time. He regretted all of it.

* * *

As he kneeled beside the raccoon, he began checked for a pulse. The dart gun he used to stop the gunman was once again holstered as Judy radioed it in. As he found the neck artery and began to count, he thought back to how they had just caught the perp coming around the corner like that. All they had to do was stop and aim out the window.

Jackson stood a few feet away talking with a witness while Wolfard took care of the weapon. The two had shown up a few minutes afterwards. Responding to the call as 'back-up' in case anything happened.

Just as Nick began to stand up, Jackson started to make his way over. "Apparently the shooter came out of a small warehouse a few doors down." He paused, looking down at his notes. "He came out shooting. As though in panic. We should check there next."

Nick nodded. "Sure. Lemme just throw the garbage in the bin." He lifted the unconscious mammal and carried him to the back of their cruiser. He turned to see Wolfard standing there.

Wolfard stood in silence for a few seconds before nodding his head backwards. "They already left. You know how it is with an hyper partner."

Nick chuckled as his mind went through the gutter. "Yeah, I guess I do. Let's join them shall we?"

The two made their way down towards the building. Stopping when they saw the bullet holes in the wall. "Our shooter back there must either be high, or a _really_ bad shot." Wolfard shrugged. "Probably both."

Inside wasn't such an easy guess of things though. Judy and Jackson were both on different sides of the room while examining the scene. It took Nick a few seconds just to register what he was seeing.

The room was a mess. An overturned table with cards scattered about. Furniture ruined with bullet holes. Most importantly though, there was three bodies of different mammals lying in pools of their own blood. Two had bullet wounds, while the third was just a mess. Nick blinked a few times before he shook his head. The last time he'd seen something like this it'd been in the middle of a family war. Between Mr. Big and Mr. J. The battle between them settled when nearly half of the shared territory was partially in flames and soaked with blood.

Mr. J was found in pieces. His two sons taking over for him after that.

He made his way over to Judy to ask her what she had so far. Apparently, the bullet casings found on the floor matched the ones outside, the ones the coon had left. It was easy to see how he was responsible for the two that were shot, but the third…

The third body was a hog. His insides were cut out. The cuts weren't clean either. A dull and bloody butter knife was found next to him. Nick's breathe caught in his throat as Judy looked away. He leaned down to get a closer look.

The cuts were jagged, as though the process was stopped and restarted multiple times. Nick was frozen for a second before Judy asked what he had begun to think.

"Did he cut _himself_ open?" The suggestion was almost too horrific to even begin to think about but he had already guessed it himself.

The knife was covered in blood and fur, the ladder of which matched the victim's. There was also a bit of blue crust on the bottom of the blade, near the handle. It almost looked like…

With a now gloved paw, he picked it up to sniff it. He started gagging as a result, but got a whiff of what he was sniffing for. "Nighthowler."

Judy looked up from her note pad. "Really? It thought it'd all been removed from the city."

"Yeah, it was." He put the knife back down carefully and started to remove his glove. "So these guys must have smuggled it into Zootopia themselves or have a supplier."

Judy tapped her lip. "Either way, we've got some questions for the booger eater in the cruiser."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

David could held but start laughing as he watched the fleeing coon drop. He muffled himself with a paw before Nick heard him. The fox had hopped out of the police cruiser almost before the mammal hit the ground.

Sure, this was a loss though. He didn't get all of them, but… sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

Ah, who was he kidding. This was perfect. The coon had been using the same caliber that he was. The two hole riddled bodies and the life-sized baked potato would put him away without much trouble. That blue moonsand wouldn't help his case either. That stuff apparently made mammals go nuts. So it'd make it seem like they all killed each other, or themselves he hoped.

The Lion officer walked with Judy to the little hideout. The wolf officer stayed back so Nick could put the paralyzed mammal in the cage. While Dave sat on the bench across the street with a burner phone in his paws.

He had to be careful from now on. These two lil officers knew him. If they ever saw him at a crime scene it'd raise a few questions. He'd just have to keep his nose to the ground. Follow the footprints left behind.

He stood up as Nick and the other officer went into the building. There was another lead nearby. The hog had cried it out as a plea for his life. Now was the time to see if it went anywhere.


	6. Questioning

There was an aching in his back as he opened his eyes. He pushed himself up into a sitting position before he stretched. Opening his mouth for a well earned yawn. As he rolled off the bed he realized the carpet was missing. Looking down, he saw the floor was solid concrete. His heart began to race.

Looking around frantically, he took in his surroundings with ever growing fear before nearly collapsing from relief. He was in a prison cell. He was safe. The wolf couldn't get him in here.

Todd sat down on the edge of the bed, which he now noticed was less of a bed, and more of a sheet on a metal bench. Was still more comfortable than the one back at home though.

He looked up when he heard a jingle. Letting out a sigh of glee when he saw the officer coming into view.

"Finally awake are ya?" He simply stared at them. "Might want to begin thinking about how you're gonna explain yourself then." They turned and began stutten away. Whistling as they walked through the middle of the hall.

'Explain myself? All I did was shoot at that mon-' the realization hit him like a brick. 'They must think I did that to them.' His breath caught in his throat. They wouldn't believe his story. Heck, he wouldn't believe his story.

He suddenly dreaded seeing the next officer he saw. Any one of them could be coming to bring him to questioning. His mind suddenly kicked itself. What was he going to say?

Before long however, the collecting officer came for him. 'Wolfard' he said his name was. Coming to bring him in for the standard Q and A.

His heart began beating faster in his chest as the larger predator lead him down the hall. The yells and hollars of the other inmates finally meeting his ears. He felt sick.

When the door to the interrogation room was opened, he stopped and did a double take. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde both sat across from him in padded steel chairs.

"Have a seat." 

* * *

David fought the urge to dig into the pizza he held in his paws. The cheddar nearly burned his nostrils with their rich scent. His mouth watered as he pictured it in his mind with everything he said to put on it. Mushrooms, peppers, olives, artificial meat on half of it. Oh, it tempted him, but he needed it for what came next.

He turned into an alley and continued deeper until he came across a slot in the wall. He knocked once.

A moment later, the slot opened to reveal a pair of scowling blue eyes. "What do you want?"

He swallowed. "A pizza for Mr…" He suppressed a laugh. "P. N. Mybutt?" There was a loud chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Alright, come on in." The wall swung inwards. Revealing itself to be a painted door. David blinked before stepping through. Almost immediately, he smelled the sour scent of that blue power. He coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the smell when he felt a paw on his shoulder. "Just breathe man. It settles quick."

He took a few deep breaths before it became no longer noticeable. Though now he could make out the other smells in the room. The smell of sex. Alcohol. Old food. He began to wish for the sourness again.

"You guys got another pizza?" The bear that had opened the door for him Hollered at the mammals sitting on a couch. The two said mammal looked at each other before answering simultaneously.

"We didn't get it." The bear swung around the face a couple practically eating each other's faces.

"Mickey! Did you-" David felt his time waning as he planned his next move. Coming up with a smooth way to simply swing around and do what he needed. The final piece fell into place as the bear put a paw on his shoulder again. "Okay, who exactly-ACK!"

The bear choked on his words as an elbow connected with his throat. David then threw the pizza at the twins on the couch before drawing his 45 out of it holster. He fired four rounds at the couch before swiveling to the couple. They both had stopped their make out session and raised their paws and hooves into the air.

"Move and I'll cut your eyes out." He turned back to the couch and took his aim to fired a shot into either of the two gazelles heads. When he turned to the couple once more he saw the end of a barrel.

BAM!

The male fox dropped as blood began pouring out of the new hole in his forehead. The girl's eyes widened as she watched him sag. Then flinched as David grabbed her arm.

"Put your hooves behind your back." The doe turned and did what he said. Grunting her teeth as she felt a zip tie pull tight. "Hold tight." She heard another zip tie get pulled shut. Her entire night flipped upside down within a few moments.

"You'll never get away with this." It was barely a whisper. Her fear preventing her from speaking louder.

"What was that?" He grabbed one of her horns and yanked back hard. Her neck snapped backwards and she almost moaned from the pressure. He heard her of course. He was a dog after all.

David pushed her back against the chair. "Now, what's your name?"

She shook at his rough touch. "Sheila. That's Brandon." She nodded at the bear, now unconscious on the floor.

"Okay. I only asked for yours, but whatever." He reloaded his handgun. "Where do you get the powder?"

She turned her head. "What?"

He threw a small sandwich bag full of nighthowler at her. "Where do you get the powder? This stuff is banned from circulating here, so someone has to give it to you. Who?"

The question stunned her. There were many reasons why someone might want them dead. Mickey especially. So the thought that a single dog would kill the twins and her Mickey just to ask where the nighthowler came from blew her mind.

"Hello? I was asking you a question." She snapped back to attention when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"We get it from a goat named Doug."

David smiled. "See, wasn't so hard. Was it?" He walked over to the coffee table next to the twins' bodies. Staring at a box of plastic utincils. "Know where he might be?"

"He likes the subway. You might find him down there." She felt her heart begin to beat even faster as he began to stalk towards her.

He stopped when he was right in front of her. Practically leaning over the top of her. "Thank you." He place a plastic butter knife in her hoof. "Now don't start cutting yourself loose until I leave okay." He started towards the door. "And forget you saw me. Or I'll find you." He paused at the door. "Got it?"

Sheila shook her head hard. "Y- yeah. I got it."

He smiled. Showing the predatory fangs that glistened in the neon light. "Good."

* * *

Nick felt sweat dripping down the back of his neck as Todd finished with his story. He'd seen enough in his time to know when someone was just coming up with lies to protect themselves and when they were telling the truth.

"So you're telling me. That a bulletproof ghost wolf broke into your little hideout and killed three armed mammals without losing a drop of blood?" Judy didn't believe him. As most wouldn't. The story didn't make sense.

"I'm telling the truth!"

Nick believed him. Although… "You have to admit, it sounds pretty sketchy. An illegal drug that cause extremely violent and abnormal behavior gets spread out in the room and the only survivor who didn't even have a scratch on him says a ghost did it." He shook his head. "That doesn't really look very good for the survivor."

Todd looked down. "The only reason I even lived was because I wasn't even there." He realized what he said and added a few more words. "Until it was over." He put his head in his paws. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. I came through the door right as he ripped Bucky open. I could hardly process what I saw when he started towards me. I pulled my gun and shot a few times before turning tail. I made halfway down the block when you guys nabbed me." He smiled up at them. "I've never felt so realized to see a police car before in my life."

Nick could feel it. The terror inside him. You can't be a good hustler unless you know how to read others. The pain he could see plain as day was almost worrying him that Carrots couldn't see it. Normally, she was good at stuff like that.

"Okay, well. We'll look over what you said while you get some more rest okay?" Judy motioned towards the door.

Nick offer a smile. "Get some shut eye pal. You lion like you need it."

Todd stretched and yawned. "I just woke up, but, yeah. I suppose I need it." He stood up as Wolfard came in. Walking out without a hesitation.

Nick turned to Judy. "That was nuts."


	7. Kept you waiting

He whistled a tune as he made his way back to his 'apartment'. The rancid place was exasperating to get in and out of but was still in good condition compared to the previous places he'd been. His room however, was perfect. Everything pushed into one corner and his belonging spread out on the floor. A sheet from the bed hung from the ceiling as a makeshift hammock. He couldn't ask for anything better. Maybe a water bed, but that wasn't a necessarily. It wasn't like he was going to be sleeping anytime soon.

There was a another mammal in the lobby besides the zebra when he entered. A short but tall eared fellow that looked wary from travel. His foot tapped a steady but silent rhythm on the floor as he waited. His eyes lit up when he noticed the wolf.

"I've been waiting for you!" The rabbit almost jumped at him as he neared. The plastic sack that hug from his paws made a 'swishing' noise as he shook in excitement.

He looked down at the small fluffy mammal with concern. Pulling out his phone to check the time. "How long have you been waiting?"

"A few hours. It doesn't matter though, I woulda-"

Dave cut him off. "No, it does matter. I'm just stopping for a snack before I head out again. I probably wouldn'tve come back for another dozen hours or so. Would you of just waited here?"

"Yeah." The answer was instant.

The wolf did a double take. "Why?"

"Cause I was told to." The rabbit pulled something out of the bag and handed it to him. "Here's the note I was supposed to deliver. Anything else I can do?"

He was frozen. This, wasn't normal. Even to his standards. "Ok." He took the unopened letter and put it in his pocket. "How bout you come with me. I have to head up to my room anyways."

The rabbit followed immediately. "Ok."

It was bugged him how submissive this bunny was. "You just gonna go with whatever I say?"

"Yeah." He looked down to see a big smile. He hated it.

"So, lets say I tell you to… jump off a building. Would you do it?"

The rabbit didn't hesitate. "If you wanted me to."

'Okay, hwat?!' David stopped. "What in the actual ass, why?!"

All he got back was a confused looking a innocent response. "Because you told me to."

They stared at each other for a second before David turned his back to him. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

David took a sip from his glass of hot chocolate as he watch the rabbit sleep. The little guy did stay awake too long after getting up to the apartment. He laid down and fell asleep almost immediately after being offered the bed. Which was a good thing. Gave Dave to time to think.

'Doug' was a good place to start. Apparently the supplier of this mind addeling drug called 'nighthowler' was based in the subway. Most likely in an old subway car. He'd heard of that from a few years ago during the case with Nick and Judy. Doug seemed to be like any other low quality criminal. Trying to stick to a routine. How cute. It wouldn't take long to find him, or find out who he was working for, if he was.

Another thought flew into his mind. The reason he was here. The contract! The names were all there. On the paper on his desk. He took another look at it.

'The mammals listed below are to be eliminated by any means necessary. You are allowed an apartment in Pandorium Quality Housing during your time on this contract. Although you do not have a time limit on this job we expect results.

Good luck with your hunting.'

It then listed the names of his targets. He read over them again. The six mob bosses and the miscellaneous. Did they really think he'd be dumb enough to go for someone like that? Well, he was. So maybe they picked the right mammal.

He took another sip before grabbing the bag he had prepared. It was time to change up the pace.

* * *

He rubbed a paw over his face as he went over it again. It just didn't seem right. Todd's story changed here or there every time he told it. First he saw the whole thing, next he only saw the aftermath, then he was coming in as this 'ghost' of his was finishing up. Although he wanted to believe the raccoon, he couldn't. Not with everything he said to prove his innocence contradicting itself. Besides that, he was already getting busted for being in possession of narcotics. So it didn't really matter.

What really got to him was the way he shook when telling it. If Nick could do anything, it was reading others. It was that skill that told him Todd truly believed what he was saying. He was terrified of the idea of the wolf coming back for him. To, 'tie up loose ends'.

Nick would have to make sure that wouldn't happen. But first, he had something else to attend to. Pulling out a drawer from m his desk, he took the dusty file he had smuggled from the depths of records. Normally, he would never do something like this, but a little bird told him about it.

Wolf. Was all that he was told. At first, it meant nothing. Now, what the file in his paws bearing that word as it's only label, he realized that it was useful. Although, he tucked that realization away as he picked up soft footprints approaching. He quickly put the file back in his desk.

He stood up when he heard his name get called. Judy had turned in their paperwork for the both of them. He'd do it next time. As their own little schedule went.

"Ready to go?" If the rabbit was as exhausted as she looked, she probably wouldn't make it to the car. Nick would probably have to drive.

"Sure." He pushed in his chair and gave her a smile as he began to follow her out.

Waving goodnight to Clawhauser, Nick and Judy left the precinct. Hoping to get a long night to relax.

* * *

Dave almost screamed as he jerked the wheel of the SUV. Missing the two mammals in the road by less than a foot, he slammed his foot on the brake and skidded to a stop. Looking to the bruised and bloody mammal beside him, he spat.

"You stupid bastard, you almost killed somebody!" The poor trash man was only doing his job, but Dave needed the truck, and the uniform. "I swear, if I didn't-"

He stopped when there was a knock on the door. He groaned before getting out.

"Okay, okay. I know I almost-" he stopped at the sight of two familiar faces giving him a double death glare. "Oh. It's you guys. That makes this so much easier."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would that be?"

He chuckled. "Normally cops get bent outta shape over something like this, but I know you guys will-"

"You almost hit us!" He shut his mouth and took a step back. Raising his paws in a mock surrender.

"I know, I know. But it wasn't my fault. Okay, so maybe it was, but!" He raised a claw. "Look at ya. You're both still alive! Doesn't that could for anything?"

Nick stared at him. "I've already heard enough excuses today. Just tell us what happened."

Dave pursed his lips. "I wasn't looking at the road." He motioned towards the truck behind him. "Ya see, when-"

Again he was cut off. "Yeahyeahyeah, sure." The two of them looked exhausted. Almost as if they were ready to fall asleep right there. "Just promise you won't hit us for real. Okay?"

Dave smiled at the fox. "You got it chief." He looked over at the precinct doors as he put his paws in his pockets. "So…"

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Judy filled it. Pitifully. "How was work today?"

He smiled. "Trashy." Nick chuckled half heartedly. "Uh, How was yours?"

Judy shrugged as a shade of her smile came to her face. "Well, we had to question the only witness to a multiple homicide today."

Dave realized who she was talking about. "Oh yeah? What'd he say?"

* * *

Nick didn't like the way David just casually blew off almost killing them. Sure, he himself blew off most of the illegal things he did a while back as a way to survive but…

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?" There was a sort of tenseness to the way he said it. Almost as though it surprised him that Judy would know about it. Nick kept his gaze on the doors across the street as he listened.

"Well, he told us about how there was this 'ghost' that killed his friends. But we also found a small amount of nighthowler in his system. Enough to cause aggression. So of course-" Nick zoned the conversation out as he turned his focus to Dave himself. The wolf was clenching his jaw, and it sat slightly to the right of where it'd normally be. As though he was hit by a right hook. Mike, the normal trashman for this route, was right handed.

He waited for a moment to speak. "Doesn't Mike normally do this route?"

Dave crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah, he normally does. But this route is also called, 'the gauntlet' by the rest of the guys. So as the new guy in town. I have to run it for the rest of week."

Nick had to admit. He was almost as good of a liar as he was. Almost. "Alright. Well, I suppose you have a job to do and we've got a bed to go back to, so I guess we'll be seeing you."

He raised a paw as he headed back to his truck. "Goodnight to you too." He hopped back in and shifted it into gear.

Judy watched him drive away. "I like him. He's pretty goofy."

Nick agreed with her as he formed his own thoughts about what just happened. Sure, he had pulled off the encounter well, but there was two fatal mistakes he had made.

Nobody in the trash service was named Mike, and this road wasn't on a route.

Nick got into the driver's seat as he and Judy got into their car. He'd find out what the deal was with David. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was paranoid. Or maybe he was right. Maybe their new friend David was a monster with a secret.


	8. Setting up, and losing ground

The truck came to a stop under a bridge only two blocks away from South Mulberry. There was going to be an auction in a warehouse on that street in a few days. So he had park the compactor close by. He turned the ignition off and sighed. He had _so_ much to do.

The muffled moans from the mammal next to him made David turn his head. The moose was bound with cord with his hooves behind his back, and an old bandana held in his maw shut. The truck was made with one seat for a mammal, then space for equipment. So the larger mammal had room to lie in a fetal position with room to spare.

Dave gave him a light kick. "Today's your lucky day pal." Pulling the bandana away, he let the moose get a few breaths of fresh air before he continued. "I'm gonna give you a choice Mike. You can either call into work saying you need a replacement, and get paid for your leave while I handle your job _and_ send you my pay for your work. _Or_ , I get to test how well this trash compactor compacts large mammals. Your choice."

Mike stared at him. "You mean, after stealing my truck and kidnapping me, you're just gonna let me walk away?"

Dave nodded. "If you don't say a word to anybody and do as I say." He held up a claw and smiled. "You'll also get paid sick time and I'll send you the paycheck I get for covering your route."

Mike raised a brow in disbelief. "Nobody wants the precinct route." He chuckled. "There's _so_ much trash produced there. It's like they have every criminal in Zootopia locked away there."

"So, is that a no?"

"It's a yes!" Mike sighed. "Just let me outta this. Then I can get you set up for work."

After untying his bounds, Dave listened as Mike explained how to operate the truck's compacting system. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, two. Is there a way to just simply transport stuff inside he back of the truck?"

"Uh, yeah. Normally we don't smash it till it's full. Why?"

"Good, and do you think the compactor can take a few shots from a high caliber rifle."

Mike stared at him. "I don't… it's a foot thick steel box. It can take a hit from anything." He saw the glint in Dave's eye. "What are you planning to do?"

The wolf looked up at him. "Hm? Oh, nothing yet. Just a bit of this and a bit of that."

Mike chuckled nervously as he opened the door and got out of the truck. "Okay pal. Good luck with your thing and all."

"Alright. And Mike," He turned back to the wolf. "sorry about the face." The black eye and busted lip were lookers alright. But he'd rather have bruises than bullet holes.

"It's good man. Just don't do it again."

The wolf let out a cough that turned into a laugh. "You got it."

Mike swayed around and started his walk home. It was only a mile or so. Not that far away from home. Still, the walk seemed like it took forever. He sped up his pace after a block or so. After being grabbed, bounded, kidnappep in a fucking garbage truck, then offered to get paid for staying home, he _really_ needed a beer.

* * *

Nick kept going over the exchange in his mind. How fast Dave reacted. It was _too_ quick. Almost as though he had known an answer to every question he asked before he had asked it. Either the wolf had thought over everything he could've been asked and was prepared for anything, or he was good at improvising. Either way he-

"Thinkin hard?" Judy's question pulled him back into reality. He realized she was cuddled up into the pillows next to him, waiting for him to finish his mental situational breakdown.

"Yeah, I still can't get past what Todd said." He sighed. "It's as though there really was a ghost."

She gave him a funny look. "You honestly believe there was another mammal involved?"

"I didn't…" it hit him. ' _It could be… no… could it… it has to…'_ He raised his head to meet her eyes. "What if-" he cut himself off before he said any more.

"'What if' what? Nick, what?"

He couldn't tell her his suspicions yet. She saw Dave as a friend. If he was going to try to convince her otherwise, then he'd need proof first. "Never mind. I forgot."

She stared at him for a second. He never forgot anything. It was just his way of saying he didn't want to say it aloud yet. "Okay Nick. Goodnight." She pulled the blanket up to her nose.

"Goodnight Carrots." He turned out the bedside lamp and rolled onto his side. His eyes closed yet mind racing. Every time his life started to calm down something else seemed to happen.

He decided it didn't matter. He'd solve it all, calming the storm for another rest before the next storm came. Life must go on after all.

* * *

The next day was a blur for Nick. He set so things in motion to get answers for these questions he'd had for the past few days. First, he'd asked Jackson to get lists of work route in the city. Asking for trash, newspaper delivery, pizza driver routes, anything that was recorded and listed multiple times. Asking for so many to keep his 'search' as vague as possible so no one else would get any ideas.

He himself had been looking for names of the workers in the nearest waste management service. Doing so as part of his search for the killer. No one really questioned as to why he thought the mammals in bright orange uniforms handling trash were guilty of anything than forgetting to wash paws or hooves. Yet, when he read the registered names, he read it again, shocked at what he found.

As it turned out, Mike _was_ one of the workers. Although, it said replaced next his his name with a star saying David. The wolf too was one the list. Marked as 'temporary' on the line next to his name. Nick was suddenly thrown off track as his mind stopped for a second. He could've sworn there wasn't _anyone_ named Mike on the trash crew. He knew everybody. He should've known Mike.

Just as he started to click the back arrow on the screen, Jackson walked up to his cubicle.

"Hey, here's the routes you wanted. Quite a few overlap, but still enough to pin it down to two or three if you know what you're looking for." He let the stapled stack of papers fall onto Nick desk "What _are_ you looking for anyways?"

"A killer." Was all Nick responded with before he began looking over the papers. His eyes going over every line and beginning to proceed and bank it all in the back of his mind.

"Ok." Jackson swung himself around as he began his way back to his own cubicle. "If you need anything else, just ask."

"Alright." As soon as Jackson had turned, Nick flipped through the pages to the garbage truck routes. Again, his brain hit a wall as he followed the route line. A line labeled as 'Mike' traces around the central block and the precinct. He stared at it for a few seconds of disbelief before he put it down and leaned back.

' _This guy is good.'_ The thought floated into Nicks head. He shook it away. This wolf. This killer. Had managed to hide every bit of evidence and still managed to get himself multiple alibis. ' _How?'_

"How's it going Nick?" Judy's voice pulled him out of his trance. He realized he'd subconsciously pulled out Todd's case file as his mind thought about the non-existent trail David had left behind.

He swallowed. "Good. I'm trying to find out if the jam cams saw anything." He had the traffic cams as a shortcut on his desktop. Using them to point stuff out in most cases they were in.

"Mind if I join you?" She sat down on the edge of his desk. Turned to face the screen with her paws resting on her legs.

"The company's welcome." He chose the only camera facing the building. The rest only caught a window or two and the sidewalk. As they watched, a raccoon came up the street and made his way inside. A few minutes passed before mammals started to run. The audio apparently nonexistent on this camera. Todd came out the day or he had came in shortly before. Yet this time he was firing wildly at the door and wall behind him. He made it about halfway down the street before their cruiser pulled past the camera and Nick tranqed him.

"We still can't tell if somebody came in through a back door." Judy made the first observation. "Without a way to see the back of the building, we can't tell if there really _was_ anyone else there or not."

Nick nodded and sat back. His own observations going through his mind. "What about the actual doors themselves?"

Judy turned to him and the idea went through her immediately. "If they used any of the other door,"

"He would of left a mark." Nick finished for her. She hopped off the desk and began walking away as Nick shut off his monitor and followed her. "Wait, are we really going right now?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" He shrugged. "Ok. With no opposing parties, we go."


End file.
